Currently, photonic devices are typically fabricated over thick [i.e., >1 micrometer (μm)] low-index undercladding layers to prevent optical power from leaking into the underlying bulk substrate. This thick low-index layer is not usually formed during conventional electronic integrated circuit (IC) process flows. It is possible to design specialized process flows to add such thick underlayers or to use specialized starting substrates such as semiconductor-on-insulator wafers (SOI) with very thick buried-oxide layers. Such solutions, however, are generally difficult to implement because of increased cost, the limited availability of such specialized substrates and process flows, and the potentially adverse effects of a thick undercladding layer on the thermal and electrical properties of the ICs.